The Chronicles of the Caribbean
by OJSZ
Summary: Aslan sends the Pevensies on a voyage in an unknown land with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Lucy is the first to the reach that world and Jack befriends her. They must now sail in search of the jewels that can rule the wind and the tides with Jack, Angelica and the crew.


**Hello! This is my first crossover. The idea just popped into my head. I don't know how it's going to turn out but I hope you will like it. I send my greatest thanks to popalot who helped me with the name of this story.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Chronicles of the Caribbean

Chapter-1

"Angelica, love, listen to me," Jack was pleading.

"Why did you leave me on that godforsaken island?" Angelica exclaimed.

"That's past tense, love," Jack replied. "What matters now is that I brought you back, savvy?"

Angelica frowned but very soon her lips twisted into a curve. "You won't dare leave me again!" she said menacingly.

"Why ever not, love?"

Angelica grinned, as she took out Jack's voodoo doll. "I would be sure to make you pay. So, where are we off to?"

"To _**borrow**_ the jewels to rule the sky and seas!" Angelica smirked.

"Which direction?" she asked.

Jack took out his compass and found it pointing towards…_her_. "Why is it pointing towards you?" he muttered.

"Pardon?"

"I need my…uh…map," he walked off. _Probably some rum will help_.

* * *

The sea lay calmly on the beach and the view was plainly amazing. The castle was looking beautiful from down there. A cool breeze was blowing, making the surroundings even more perfect as the young queen strolled the grounds.

"Lucy," a voice said. "Come here, dear one,"

Lucy was walking along the shore when she heard a voice that she knew too well. "Aslan!" she cried and ran into an embrace. Aslan chuckled. "Where have you been all this time? How are you?"

"I am fine, dear one," he chuckled as she ran and hugged him.

"Come on, you have to come to the Cair! Everyone will be so happy to see you!"

The lion smiled. "No, my child, I have little time. I am here to send you on a trip…" he said. "…a trip where you can learn."

"What about Edmund and Susan and Peter? I should call them," she said excitedly.

"Have patience, little one. I will send only you for now," he said.

"Why? Have they done something wrong?" she asked.

"No, Lucy! I will send them too, but not yet. I shall send you to a land of pirates, where you will find a couple who will need your help. Do not worry, for I will be watching you. And you will find me when you need me! Be brave, my child!" he said as he breathed over the young Queen.

* * *

"Where's Lucy?" Susan asked. "I can't find her!"

"I don't know. She's probably at the beach," Peter replied calmly.

"She's not there," she replied feverishly.

"Then in the library with Ed?" he asked.

"She's not there either," Edmund appeared suddenly startling Peter.

"How about the town?"

"No Sire!" Oreius said.

"Where is she?" Peter was becoming worried.

"Don't worry dear ones, she's safe," a voice came.

"Aslan!" Edmund and Susan said together, as they kneeled down before him.

"Rise Kings and Queen of Narnia! I have sent your sister to another world for a quest. I will send you too, but in good time!" he said calmly.

"Aslan, will we ever come back from that world?" Edmund asked.

"Of course you will," Aslan replied.

"What if I make a mess of things there just as I did when I first came here?" he asked.

"Things don't happen the same way twice, Son of Adam. You are not a traitor but a Just king. Always remember that."

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and found herself in a wooden cabin, she assumed. She looked around and found a woman standing there and practicing sword fighting. "Hmm, I wonder why she's practicing in a cellar. Edmund and Peter always do it outside! By the way, where am I? May be I can ask her?"

* * *

"Angelica? Angelica!"Jack called, when he suddenly crashed into Gibbs.

"Captain! Have ye figured out which direction yet?"

"Um…Gibbs technically I had the map to go there, or at least I thought I did, but then when I looked for it in my cabin, just like the rum, IT WAS GONE! Why is it gone?"

"What's wrong with your compass?"

Jack sighed. He didn't want to announce that his compass was not working. "I'd rather not use it. You know after so many people runnin' after my compass, I don't think it's safe. Now if you'd excuse me, I need to find myself a certain black-haired maiden. Mind to tell me if you've seen her?"

"Well, she was in your cabin a minute ago."

Jack raised an eyebrow. _No way, that woman was the wretch that stole his map. _"My cabin?"

"Yeah, she told me that you asked her presence."

"Since when did she obey me? Anyways, she's not there now!"

"Well, I don't know, maybe she's back in her cabin. Well that's what she told me when I was in my cabin when she returned from your cabin, that she was going to her cabin because her work was over."

"Ughh! To do hell with all the cabins! She is the one who stole my map!"

Jack strode past Gibbs straight to Angelica's room all the while muttering to himself. "I should never have brought her back. She is one sneaky fox that can really outwit me. And to think I am actually falling for her. What is happening to me!" All the while he wasn't looking where he was going and he ran straight into the door of her room. "Really!"

"Angelica?" He could hear her soft laughs and wondered what she was up to. He slowly opened the door, and decided to enter the room. When he did, what he saw dumbfounded him.

* * *

**So, how was it? Please, whatever comments you have send it to me, meaning I want reviews. Thank you**.

**OJSZ**


End file.
